At least some known gas turbine engines include a compressor section, a combustor section, and at least one turbine section. The compressor compresses air, which is mixed with fuel and then channeled to the combustor. The mixture is then ignited generating hot combustion gases. The combustion gases are channeled to the turbine which extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor, as well as producing useful work to power a load, such as an electrical generator, or to propel an aircraft in flight.
During a starting sequence, the engine is rotated to a predetermined speed, fuel is introduced, and an ignitor is energized. Sometimes the gas turbine engine fails to start properly, and/or the flame in the gas turbine engine is inadvertently extinguished. In either case, some liquid fuel, which is not burned, may remain in the gas turbine engine. Such fuel may be drained from the combustor by a drain system. However, if fuel becomes trapped in the drain system because of poor drainage, local ignition may occur if the temperature in the drain system reaches an auto-ignition temperature.